


Man, I Wish I Was Beautiful

by YaBoyTwoHats



Series: Kingsman Oneshots [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers, Temporary Amnesia, spoilers for Kingsman: the golden circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: Eggsy was getting tired of this, and saddened by it too. It was tough enough the first time he and Merlin saw Harry when a startled Harry pushed Eggsy off of him. What was harder was when Eggsy tried to appeal to his usual instincts, being a gentleman, always helping people, etcetera, etcetera.Minor spoilers for Kingsman: TGC.





	Man, I Wish I Was Beautiful

Eggsy was getting tired of this, and saddened by it too. Harry refused; no, that wasn’t the word for it, for had Harry had the ability to regain his memory he most likely would have used it. Harry could not remember Eggsy, Merlin, or Kingsman all together. He had reverted back to his younger self, probably in his mid-twenties, when he wanted to study butterflies and the like as a lepidopterist. It was tough enough the first time he and Merlin saw Harry when a startled Harry pushed Eggsy off of him. What was harder was when Eggsy tried to appeal to his usual instincts, being a gentleman, always helping people, etcetera, etcetera.

“Harry, mate,” he began with the tiniest sliver of hope. “Harry, you’re a Kingsman. You help save the world in a way that’s so inconspicuous that nobody, not even the press, notices! You’re bloody brilliant in battle too, bruv. We’re in fuckin' crisis, ‘aight? The world needs you, the Kingsman need you, the Statesmen that have been takin’ care ‘o you need you. Shit, I need you, Harry.” He somehow got the last sentence out in just one breath and began panting after the word Harry escaped his lips.

Though touched by this, Harry still did not recognize the young man at all. He could only remember knowing him for a few days! What was he supposed to do, lie? No, of course not. From what he was being told, he was an utter gentleman despite his apparent affiliation with a spy agency. However, he ended up making a borderline upsetting response instead, which was not gentlemanly in itself, but was in that he would hopefully get this Eggsy character to not miss his old self at all, which might do Eggsy some good. It certainly wasn’t going to help him in any way. He wasn’t all proper in his little cushy cell with butterfly drawings covering the plush walls, but he tried to be the best man he could with his politeness and attitude towards others.

The first word out of his mouth stung and was rather bittersweet. “Eggy…” The first word also visibly changed Eggsy’s expression from excited and hopeful to depressed… no- heartbroken. Still he pushed on, though he tried to make his words lighter and with less disgruntlement in their tone. “I’m terribly sorry, but I do not remember you in the slightest. Now, because Ginger and that bald man you brought with you have given up on me regaining my memories, I suggest you do too. If you don’t mind now, I think you should leave so I can pack.”

With one last longing look, Eggsy begrudgingly trudged out of the padded room, a sour look on his face that was modified by the two lonesome tears dripping off of his face. Harry felt quite terrible, and resolved to try and talk to the boy again in the morning for his forgiveness.

***

Harry awoke with a start to the sound of the door to his room clanging shut. The Gods had obviously smiled down on him, for here was Eggsy, looking bright and cheery as if the events that had transpired yesterday had exited his mind completely. His dimples stood out and Harry caught himself thinking of just how attractive and pretty Eggsy was. Of course, when he realized it, he dispelled those thoughts immediately. Another thing that stood out was the mass of fur writhing about in the man's arms. 

"I brought you a going away present, 'arry. B'cause I probably won't be seein' you again any time soon."

Perhaps ever, but Harry did not voice this. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on what appeared to be a brownish puppy.

"Cute, isn't 'e?" Harry smiled gratefully and nodded. "Wanna hold him?" 

"Yes, please," Harry said, extending his arms just enough so that Eggsy could set the dog into them. Harry marvelled in the cuteness of the puppy in his grasp, somehow finding it familiar when he didn't remember ever having a puppy. He suddenly saw a gun in the corner of his eye and looked up to see that Eggsy was pointing a gun at the animal in his hands.

"What if I shot it?" Harry went into what could only be described as a panic. After rushing to his feet, he began backing away from the weapon and the man holding it.

"No. No! You'll have to kill me first!"

A coy smile spread across Eggsy's lips, which only further confirmed Harry's slight suspicion that Eggsy was far from normal.

"But... But you shot your dog, 'ey Harry? You shot yo' dog, so what's the fuckin' difference?"

Before he could stop himself, Harry spluttered, "It was a fucking blank, Eggsy. A fucking blank." Eggsy smiled and Harry found his world swirling around him along with butterflies, hundreds and hundreds of butterflies everywhere.

He saw many things, all of them from his past. His training for Kingsman, one of his missions, his caring for Mr. Pickles, his caring for the man whom happened to be standing in front of him. When Harry finally came to, he looked at Eggsy with sorrow in his eyes.

"This isn't Mr. Pickles... Mr. Pickles died of pancreatitis." He cut himself off quickly, realizing that he was going on a tangent. "Eggsy," Harry breathed out quietly. Eggsy dropped the gun and stood stiffly to the spot, unsure what to do with himself as the firearm clattered to the ground. Harry moved the dog to where it only sat on one of his arms, still looking intently at Eggsy.

Then, throwing caution to the winds, Eggsy launched himself onto Harry and, when Harry wrapped his unoccupied arm around Eggsy, began to sob.

Eggsy was not very emotional when it came to feelings. Sure, he was full of emotion, but one rarely saw him angry or miserable. Eggsy always had a jovial air to him and when he did get upset it wouldn't be for long. Now, however, he was quite literally overflowing with emotion as he sobbed into Harry's clothed shoulder. 

Harry, of course, tried to comfort the crying boy, but he kept sobbing and sobbing until Eggsy finally whispered, "I'm sorry." Harry didn't understand this fully, but before he could even begin to think about what it meant, Eggsy surged his face forward and smashed he and Harry's lips together. Harry was confused nonetheless but did not push Eggsy away. He hadn't realized it before, but now that it was happening, Harry realized he wanted this, wanted Eggsy. It really was all he could think about at the moment; Eggsy, Eggsy, Eggsy, and just how good kissing him felt. Harry pushed the younger man closer but, a few moments later, Eggsy pulled away just enough to keep their foreheads pressed together, their lips now separated. "Shit, I'm so sorry," Eggsy repeated again. There was no way Harry could like him; he wasn't anything special. He wished it, but no, he wasn't beautiful, nor smart, and he certainly wasn't gentlemanly neither.

Harry gave Eggsy a fleeting smile before saying, "About what, dearest?" And Eggsy grinned in a way that slightly resembled that of a maniac before Harry just had to kiss the smirk off of his adorable face.

"'Arry... 'Arry, I love you. An' I'm sorry, but it's true. I'm nothin' special, and I know you don't love me back, but I 'ad to say it," Eggsy gasped out, hands tugging on Harry's collar of the cotton t-shirt he was wearing.

"You're more than special, Eggsy. You're the embodiment of everything good in this world. And for the record, I do love you too, Eggsy." With that, Harry lowered the dog to the floor to let him escape his loosened grip and embraced Eggsy once more, this time not as a friend, but as a lover.


End file.
